


Closure

by SalemDae_45



Series: The Secret Trilogy [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dubious Consent, Early Work, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Het and Slash, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot and Shawn tried to build their relationship when secrets from Elliot’s past revealed when Kathy gives Elliot surprisingly news.<br/>4/2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Law and Order SVU and/or the characters. I’m not making any profit and doing it for the love of writing. I only own this story and the original character.**

 

**~*Closure*~**

 

“What is your job again?” Elliot asked. A damp, light blue sheet covered the lower part of his body and his hands were behind his head.

Shawn looked at himself in the mirror.

“Let’s see, I’m not a cop or a professor. The job I have does pay the bills.”

The answer did not deterred Elliot.

“Why you always avoid the question? We have known each other for a year…”

“And three months,” Shawn interrupted.

“And three months, but I never know where you work. How will I contact you if something happen to me?” Elliot cupped his chin.

“By cell phone. My employer doesn’t like it when family members call on the job. It would distract me. And the reason I never talk about my job is because…I don’t want to.”

Elliot rose slightly from the bed.

“And that’s coming from a man who drills me about my job every night.”

Shawn faced Elliot and leaned against the dresser.

“That’s because if you don’t tell me what’s on your mind then you’ll close yourself from everyone. I don’t want that to happen.”

Elliot paused. He knew by not talking about his problems he would close himself from everyone.

He didn’t know he was only hurting himself by not releasing the stigma and tension of his job.

Hiding his pain not only caused his sanity but the people he loved. He didn’t want that to happen again.

Shawn smirked.

“I guess I won that round, Stabler.”

Elliot shook his head. He threw the covers off his body and walked towards Shawn. He leaned closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist. His head went underneath Shawn’s chin and titled it upward before kissing the visible part of his neck.

“God, Elliot, you are such a tease,” Shawn chortled breathlessly.

Elliot smirked behind Shawn’s ear. He kissed it before placing his forehead on the side of Shawn’s face.

“You may have won the battle, but you didn’t win the war. I will ask again and you better give me an answer.”

Shawn removed his hands from the edge of the dresser and wrapped them around Elliot’s ass.

“Maybe but I have to go,” Shawn squeezed it before moving away from Elliot’s protective corner. He putted on his mid-waist leather jacket.

“It’s cold as fuck outside and it’s supposed to be May.” He caressed Elliot’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

“You better,” Elliot whispered and kissed him deeply.

Shawn tugged on his lower lip.

“I’ll promise.” Shawn kissed him again. He picked up his luggage and left the room.

When he heard the door shut, Elliot sighed and lied on the bed. Three months ago, Elliot was sleeping alone in the queen-size bed. He thought he would never see Shawn again. After they argued about their relationship, Shawn left him. Elliot didn’t realize how much he missed the young man until he was gone. It was still a dream to him, having the one person he loved back in his arms. Although Elliot still has doubts about his relationship with Shawn, the love he has for the young man rein over it. Shawn completed him in ways that a mere mortal would not ever understand.

Elliot exhaled as his eyes wondered over the plain white ceiling. It reminded him of the ceiling he used to look at when he was with Kathy.

Kathy.

After the one time Kathy called, he hadn’t spoken to her in six weeks. Maybe Kathy wasn’t ready for him to come back home or she regretted that night.

The night he went back to his wife’s bed.

Whatever the reason, it hanged over Elliot’s head when he slept near Shawn. He should tell Kathy about his decision not to live with her, but she would ask questions. Questions he may not know the answers. He didn’t know how to tell his former wife. He was afraid to hurt her again.  
Elliot should tell Shawn as well, but guilt always consumed him. He loved Shawn and hurting him was like hurting a part of himself. He couldn‟t lose Shawn again, not after the agonizing process that has been made. He lost Kathy to his temper, hidden secrets, and profession. He didn’t want to lose Shawn to that same fate.

Elliot looked at his cell phone. He pictured himself grabbing the phone, dialing Kathy’s number, and telling her the truth. He could also see Kathy threatening and preventing him from seeing his kids.

He grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and looked at it. He knew he could not avoid it any longer. Sweat form under his palms when he dialed his ex-wife’s phone number. He breathed deeply.

Ring.

“Shit,” he mumbled and then he answered it, “Yea.”

“Elliot, I know you have the weekend off but I need you at work,” Don Cragen said.

Elliot rubbed the back of his head.

“Does it have anything to do with the Brugenson case?”

“Yeah, there seem to be a new lead. If you…”

“I’m on my way,” Elliot cut off the phone. He quickly got out of bed and walked to his dresser.  
Thought I would have some rest, but guess not, he thought while searching for something to wear. Yet, the ever present thought of Kathy still lingered in his mind.

***~*~***

“There has to be a clue that connects Burgenson to the Shelia’s murder.” Elliot rubbed his face.

His eyes were dark after spending hours reviewing the photos and reports.

Ever since Fin’s nephew told the whole courtroom about the detectives‟ secrets, all hell broke loose. Piles of papers, folders, and photos were on abandoned desks. Empty coffee cups decorated the floors and the unclean odor cluttered the large room. Most detectives in the Special Victim Unit didn’t trust one another due to being expose in court. Tension ran hot as every detective’s felt that their jobs were at stake.

Elliot had been in the office since Saturday. It was Monday night and he barely had sleep. He should call Shawn but he had to focus on the case. He could not become distracted or the case would fall apart. Elliot was at a dead end and he didn’t want to break down in the office.

“Keep looking, Elliot. There is something in those photos.” Olivia’s eyes were barely opened.  
Elliot noticed her pale skin and dark circles around her once jubilant eyes. The stress from the case and her brother’s conduct took a toll on her.

“Take a break, Liv.”

Olivia head rose from the photos.

“I can take one later. Right now…”

“Just five minutes. I can take it from here,” Elliot insisted.

“Alright but just five minutes.” Olivia left the room.

Elliot continued to look at the photos. He thought he was seeing things as the gruesome scenes played in his mind. He couldn’t tell Shawn about his day. He didn’t want to tell him about how the people in the courtroom find out he used his badge to get his daughter’s DUI charges dropped. Elliot was lucky to have his job. Not to mention, the murder of nine–year-old Sheila Drougaman played repeatedly in his head. He was this close of not restraining himself from hurting the man. Yet, the man was this close of getting away with the murder. Elliot would not let that happen.

As the clock ticked, his head was filled with weariness. His eyes were aching and all the joints of his body were hurting. Elliot pushed the photos aside and stood from his chair. He walked out of the office and some detectives looked at him suspiciously. Elliot didn’t care about them. They could talk. They talked about him for the last few years: the hot-tempted detective who lost his family and possibly his job. Elliot knew they would give anything to have that information on tape.

After drinking from the water fountain, Elliot walked into the office. He saw Kathy sitting at his desk.

Kathy seemed out of place in the busy and crowded office. She wore a dark red coat and her blond hair laid flat on her shoulders. She appeared anxious, eyes wondering from one place to another until they landed on Elliot’s.

Elliot pressed his lips firmly as he stared at his former wife. He thought he would not see her any time soon. His mind quickly went to his children. He hoped nothing bad happened to his children or…

He closed his eyes and walked towards her. As he came closer, he saw lines around her eyes and her skin was paler. He stilled prayed that nothing happened to his children.

“What is it,” he asked.

Kathy looked around the office.

“Not here. I want to speak to you privately,” She answered.

Elliot understood. He led her to the bunk room and shut the door behind them. He stood near it while Kathy stood between the bunk beds. Her breathing became shallow and hands were shaking.

Elliot wanted to hold her but he stopped. He thought Kathy would push him away or thrash him for not coming home. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about that night he shared with Kathy. Then he thought about Shawn. He had to tell her, but he doesn’t know if this was the right time. All he knows was Kathy might be sick or… worse.

“Elliot, I want you to come home, now. Not for the kids but for me,” Kathy said emotionally.

Elliot knew that day would come. He could not come “home.”

His home was with Shawn.

“Kathy, I…”

Tears pour down Kathy’s face.

“Elliot,” she said strongly, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Elliot thought he heard her wrong.

Kathy smiled sadly.

“Yes, Elliot, I’m pregnant and I want you to come home. After we slept together, I didn’t know if I wanted to stop the divorce. If we stayed together, it would be the same routine. You will be at work while I stay at home, worrying about you. I didn’t want to feel alone in our marriage again. When I found out that I’m pregnant, I realized that I still loved you and I want our marriage to work. Our children need their father and I need my husband. Please, Elliot, come back home,”

Kathy wept while Elliot hugged her.

Kathy buried her head in his grey shirt and cried waterfall of tears.

“I need….you, Elliot. I…can’t…do it on my own any longer. It was a…mistake to …divorce you. Please come back and we resolve everything.” She cried.

“It’s alright, Kath,” Elliot whispered while stroking her full blond hair.

But in reality, it was not alright. It was a living nightmare.

Elliot should have called her, but it would not change anything. Kathy was pregnant and wanted him back. If he hadn’t met Shawn, he would accepted Kathy’s offer. He could not come back to the house and live the normal life he once shared with her. However, he didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t long for Shawn while lying bed with Kathy.

Tilting his head upward, he saw dark, raged-filled eyes.

“Elliot…” Shawn held the doorknob firmly.

Elliot released Kathy. He walked towards Shawn.

“Shawn, listen, before you…”

“Who is he, Eli?” Kathy asked.

Shawn glared at her.

“Shawn and who are you?”

Elliot tried to stop Kathy but she ignored him.

“Kathy Stabler and what is your relationship with my husband?” Kathy asked suspiciously.

Shawn stared at Elliot.

“Husband? What is she talking about Elliot? I thought you and her were divorced.”

“Shawn, I…”

“Yes, he is my husband and we are not divorced. You still haven’t told me about your relationship with Elliot,” Kathy demanded.

Shawn’s eyes never left Elliot.

“Why don’t you ask your husband?” Shawn let every syllabus rolled off his tongue.

Kathy glared deadly at Elliot. Elliot knew it was time. He didn’t want to tell them like that: in the bunk room while everyone outside the door were doing work. He doubted that Shawn or Kathy would forgive him.

Elliot sighed.

“Kathy, Shawn is my lover and that’s why I can’t come home.”

At first, Kathy stood emotionless and stared blankly at Elliot. As the truth slowly eased into her brain, her tight demeanor changed. Her brow crushed her eyes, hands balled into a fist, and her face turned bloody red. All the anger she ever had went through her entire veins. She punched Elliot.

Elliot touched the side of his face as Kathy left the room. He immediately ran after her, trying to explain. He touched her arm but Kathy pushed him away. Soon the busy people of the police station all stopped what they were doing and watched them.

“Kathy, wait,” Elliot said.

Kathy slapped him.

“You fucking bastard! Why did you sleep with me? Why did you plead to me that you wanted to come home!”

Elliot looked around and whispered,

“Kathy, let’s talk about it at another place.”

Kathy laughed.

“Why? So you can humiliate me again.” She rubbed her forehead, “You are a piece of shit you know that. I shouldn’t have listened to you or let you see the kids!”

“Kathy, I never intended for it to go that far. I was going to tell you but…”

“But what? You were going to tell me over the phone. ‘Oh hi, Kathy, I’m sorry I fucked you. Hope everything is fine.’ Elliot, I expected this from a teenager not from a grown man! You have hurt me for the last time,” Kathy almost left the room until Elliot grabbed her arm. She faced him.

“Kathy, I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you but…I didn’t know how,” he pleaded.

“Let me go, Elliot,” she gritted her teeth.

“Please…”

“NOW! I have nothing else to say to you!”

Elliot released Kathy and watched her walk away. The chances of seeing his children were slim. He may never see his fifth child. Kathy would see to that. He had hurt her again. He was the bad guy. He was always the bad guy when it came to Kathy and the world. Now his children will think he is the worse father of all time.

He looked at his surroundings and saw the world peeping at him. He looked at Munch and Fin, who were surprised to see the bull-headed detective in a vulnerable state. Munch had his head tilted to the floor while Fin folded his arms and shook his head. He saw his boss, who was more pissed than surprise at the sudden turn of events. Then his eyes finally landed on Olivia. She stood near the entrance, eying him sympathetically. She was the only person who actually felt remorse for him.

Lastly, he saw Shawn. Elliot moved closer to him only to be stopped halfway.

“Shawn, I’m sorry. I was going to…”

“Fuck you, Stabler,” Shawn left the police station.

Elliot tried to stop him but Cragen interrupted him.

“My office NOW!”

Elliot looked at the empty space in front of him and then at his fellow colleagues. The whole world knew his secret and hoped he would lose his job. Elliot didn’t know what would happen to him. All he knew was his night became worse.

***~*~***

Elliot sat in the driver seat. His chest slowly rose and felled. He balled his fist and hit the steering wheel. Hot air rushed from his noise as all the held up energy was released. The sting from his hands or the dripping blood did not deterred him from pushing his limit. He had to release everything. He continued to hit the dark rubber until all his angry vanished. Elliot pressed his head in his hands and tried not to cry. He felt his world crumbled. Everything was falling apart and he didn’t know what to do.

He could not lose Shawn again. He could not lose his children either. He loved them more than his own life. He would do anything to have them stay in his life. Elliot had to fix the problem before it became worse.

After driving for thirty minutes, he opened the apartment door and he saw Shawn sitting on the couch. Streams of smoke came from the tip of his cigarette. He took another drag, breathing in the poisonous toxin.

The whole apartment was dark and the only light in the room was the moon shining through the glass door of the balcony. Elliot remembered many shared nights Shawn and he had on the balcony. Some were good while others were too exotic to imagine at the current time. He thought  
Shawn and he would have many good moments but it might all change.

Shawn stared at him, his eyes glossy and dead.

“I heard everything you and Kathy said. So, it’s true? She’s pregnant?”

Elliot nodded.

“At least I know where your loyalties lie,” Shawn said bitterly.

“It lies with you, Shawn. Don’t you understand? I’m not going back to my wife,” Elliot said uncertainly.

Shawn laughed. He crushed his cigarette in the ash tray.

“Is that true, lover? Do you think I’m stupid? You are having a child with her. There is no way in hell we can be together.” Shawn got up from the couch and stood in front of the shorter man.

“Save your breath and go back to Kathy.” Shawn headed towards the bedroom but Elliot blocked him.

“Get out of my way, Stabler!”

“Not until you listen to me.” His voice was getting higher.

“Then you are out of luck.” He pushed Elliot out of the doorway and entered the room.

Shawn tried to ignore the aching break in his heart as he headed towards the closet. He had to get away from the apartment, from Elliot. He needed to leave before…he does something he would regret. He almost pulled out his luggage until Elliot grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

Shawn struggled under Elliot’s grip, trying to move away from him. He jostled the stronger man but Elliot held him tighter.

“Get off of me, mother fucker or I will…”

“What? Hit me? Kick me? Stab me until I bled.” Elliot released him and opened his arms wide.

“Come on, do it. Do whatever you want, Shawn. I deserve it. I hurt you. I even lied to you. Take it out on me.”

Shawn pushed Elliot on the bed and jumped him. The two men wrestled on the bed. They twisted and turned, pushed and shoved until Shawn straddled him. He started to hit him.

“You goddamn bastard!”

Bam.

“I fucking hate you so much!”

Bam.

“Why the fuck didn’t you just tell me?”

Bam.

“That you want that bitch back! That she was pregnant!”

Bam. Bam. Bam.

“Just get the fuck out of here and go back to your wife!” Shawn collapsed on Elliot.

Elliot heard his sobs and rubbed his back. Shawn jerked away. Elliot flipped him on his back and straddled him.

“Get off of me, you bastard and leave me alone,” Shawn sobbed.

“I’m sorry, baby. I was wrong for not telling you what I’ve done during the time we were separated. I wanted to tell you so bad but couldn’t find the right words. I wished it never happened. I wish I could have gone after you, instead of going to my wife,” Elliot whispered. A sad frown appeared on his pale face.

Shawn relaxed and faced the headboard.

“Just go away, Elliot.”

Elliot couldn’t go away. He kissed Shawn’s neck. His tongue glided down his throat to his exposed collarbone. Elliot undid every button on Shawn’s shirt, pushing it away. He kissed the visible skin, hearing Shawn exhaled. Elliot reached his navel and licked it as he unzipped his lover’s pants.

“Just go away, please,” Shawn sighed.

Elliot ignored him. He pushed down his pants and saw Shawn’s half-harden cock. He should have obeyed his order, but Elliot refused. He wanted to make him feel better. He wanted to make all the events of that day to disappear.

Elliot’s hands touched the side of Shawn’s hips. He slid to the floor, facing his lover’s clothed cock. He looked at Shawn, who had his eyes closed. Elliot looked down and licked the cottoned fabric that hugged Shawn’s lower body. His hands pressed firmly on his hips; his tongue stroked the increasing hard cock.

He heard Shawn inhaling slowly, his body responded to his teasing tongue.

Elliot pinned him down forcefully as he kissed up to his belly. He caressed Shawn’s navel and licked the edge of the circle while he pulled down Shawn’s briefs. Then Elliot’s hands caressed the exposed hips and nibbled downward until he reached the dark blond coarse hair. His tongue was entangled in the curls, tugging on it lightly. Soon he looked at his lover’s leaking cock and licked his sensitive head.

Shawn breathed deeply, keeping his dark blue eyes closed. His hands griped the covers while feeling warmth around his head. Shawn slowly moved his hips upward, responding to his Elliot’s magic touch.

Elliot sucked on Shawn’s head more roughly. His hands moved from his hips to the neck of Shawn’s cock. He felt Shawn raising his hips upward, pushing his cock into his mouth and pulling on his hair. He obeyed him. He opened his mouth wide and moved downward. Elliot’s teeth stitched the skin, leaving a mark of possession. His tongue slid from one end of his lover’s dick to another end, causing an uncontrolled friction.

Shawn bit his lips until he tasted blood. He didn’t want to give Elliot the satisfaction, although he circled his legs around Elliot’s chest, pushing himself into Elliot’s heated mouth.

Some pre-cum dripped from Elliot’s lips as his fingers pulled and squeezed Shawn’s balls. Shawn’s heel pressed firmly on his clothed back. Elliot almost choked on his dick but he continued sucking until he felt the head near his throat.

Shawn grinded his hips against Elliot’s face, blocking the idea of Elliot and his wife sleeping together. He avoided the thought of Elliot’s betrayal and the unexpected baby. It did hurt him. He did remained celibate while Elliot flirted and deceived his wife.

“Oh…God,” Shawn moaned. Shawn moved his head frantically on the bed, fingers digging deeply into Elliot’s skin. He believed Elliot deserved so much pain as a hot sensation flowed from his veins to his cock. Shawn cried as his body jerked upward.

Elliot tasted his cum before placing his head on Shawn’s stomach. He saw Shawn’s legs laid on either side of his head. He inhaled before climbing on top of Shawn. He stared into the half-shut eyes.

Shawn opened his eyes and pushed Elliot. He lied on his back as Shawn gripped his neck. He faced the dark, vengeful blue eyes.

“I hate you,” Shawn hissed.

“I know,” he barely whispered.

Shawn released Elliot’s neck and mounted him.

“I can’t stand to look at you.” Shawn forcefully pulled the gray shirt off of him. He removed the rest of Elliot’s clothes and throws them to a corner. He pressed his forehead on his lover’s.

“I despise you.” He hit him until blood oozed from Elliot’s lips.

Elliot licked the blood from his lips. He deserved every pain that came his way.

Tiny marks were left on Elliot’s shoulders which sting throughout his body. His head was tilted to the side as Shawn bitted down on his neck. Elliot moaned, feeling the wet bits marked up to his ear.  
.  
“Turn around, you asshole,” he said breathlessly.

Elliot obeyed.

Shawn waited until he saw his lover’s backside and gripped his neck. He traced Elliot’s Adam’s Apple before caressing his collarbone. It was the only tiny intimacy he gave Elliot before he jerked his head upward. Shawn didn’t use lubrication as he thrust inside him roughly. Elliot yelled but it fell on death’s ear. Shawn raised his head to the ceiling, thrusting quickly.

His cock moved upward in his lover’s entrance. He dropped Elliot’s neck and trailed down his chest, pitching his already hard nipples. He bit down Elliot’s neck, pushing deeply into hole. His strokes became quicker and painful as he reached his prostate. Shawn grunt as he left stitch marks on Elliot’s chest. He wrapped his legs on the side of Elliot’s hips, pushing his weight on his back. He kept hitting his prostate repeatedly while Elliot buried his head in the pillow, smothering his moans of pain and pleasure.

Elliot felt the increasing thrusts of Shawn’s dick. It tore his flesh and the pre-cum and blood stung the bruises. He gripped the sweat stained covers, trying his hardest not to yell. He deserved it. He felt every tear, pain, and suffering that Shawn felt. It broke him. It broke him in the depths of the body and soul.

Shawn wanted to torture him as he marked his lover’s body. To make him feel the grief and anger he felt by Elliot’s betrayal. He thrust frantically and buried his head in the crock of his neck. He released one last cry and final collapsed on Elliot’s back and released his juices.  
Elliot felt his entrance burning but he ignored it. He almost turned Shawn on his back when he heard him crying. Elliot tilted his head and saw Shawn lying on his side, holding himself. Elliot stiffly sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Shawn yelled. He shivered when Elliot pulled him close. Shawn tried to resist him but he gave in and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to be near you.”

“I know, Shawn, and you don’t have too,” Elliot smoothed. He rubbed his hand on his lover’s back.

He knew it was his fault. Everything was his fault. He hurt his wife, children, and Shawn. He tried not to cause his loved once pain but he did. He will try everything to make it better between them.

As Shawn cried, Elliot laid him on the bed and wrapped his arms around his younger lover. He laid his head near Shawn’s neck.

“I want to hate you. God knows I want to,” Shawn whispered.

Elliot still held him, planting kisses across his neck and behind his ear. There was no amount of words that could make the situation any better. The only thing he could do was comforted him.

The sobs slowly dead down and Shawn’s body relaxed against Elliot’s chest. He rubbed the wet blond hair away from his face. He caressed the tear stained cheeks and sighed.

“I’m sorry, Shawn,” he whispered, holding the younger man close to his chest.

***~*~***

The sun shined on Elliot’s face as he awoke from his slumber. He looked to his left and saw Shawn sleeping soundly. He planted a kiss on Shawn’s cheek before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror.

Elliot saw his blacken left eye, busted lip, and bruised face. He saw the tiny but visible bite marks Shawn left on his neck, shoulders, and even arms. Elliot rubbed his jaw, thinking that the situation could have been prevented. He should have told Shawn about his “brief” affair with Kathy. He should have told Kathy about Shawn and reasons for not coming back to his former life. He learned his lesson since the price of his faults was high.

After the water temperature was right, he entered the shower. As he washed himself, he thought about his predicament. He knew what he wanted but Kathy may prevent him from seeing his children again. He does not want to sacrifice Shawn. He wanted him in his life and his children. But it doesn’t seem possible. Shawn may leave him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He may never see his children because he finally pushed Kathy to the edge. Everything was against him.

Elliot exited the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the room to find

Shawn sitting against the headboard. Shawn’s eyes were red and swollen.

Elliot leaned against the drawer and crossed his arms.

“I don’t want to lose you, Eli,” Shawn said.

“I don’t want to lose you, either. I should have told her about us before…it came to this. I may lose my job since my private life was exposed at work. Kathy may not let me see my kids. And there is a possibility that you may leave me.”

Shawn played with the wrinkled covers.

“Yea, you should’ve told me and I wouldn’t have been mad at you. I would understand. What really upset me was Kathy’s pregnancy. She has one thing that will pull you away from me. I understand that your children come first, but I believe Kathy meant to get pregnant so you could go back to her and…she finally succeeded.”

Elliot sat on the bed and caressed his face.

“I love you so much. Are you going to leave me for Kathy?” He asked

Elliot titled his lover’s chin and stare into his dark eyes.

“Isn’t it that obvious?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago. It’s not one of my best works but I decided to post it anyway. I hope you enjoy this piece and tried to ignore the flaws


End file.
